Black Ouran
by cielizMINE
Summary: Ciel Transferes to ouran. A week before the semester starts he runs into a charming young host that captures his heart. Will it be a little crush that blows over or into something more. T because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Ouran By cielizMINE**

Ciel:Why am I even doing this?

Me: Because you love me so say the disclaimer.

Ciel: Ugh, Sebastian.

Sebastian: cielizMINE does not own black butler, ouran high school host club, and the tite is not supposed to be racist, its just a mixture of the titles.

Me: Thank you Sebastian, no thanks to you Ciel.

Ciel: Just keep going dammit

This takes place when Ciel is 15, he moved to Japan to get away from London. He didn't want to be there because Lizzy had gotten killed when a car ran over her.

Waka...A week before the semester

No ones P.O.V.

Ciel walked the marble stairs to the next floor. He was exploring the grounds for he would be attending ouran next week. As he was walking he noticed a girl roaming along the halls of the next floor. She looked about his age so he decided to observe her. He peeked his head around the corner and his jaw dropped. She was stunning in a navy blue mini skirt with a shirt to match, a loose, red neck tie and a white undershirt. He just stared in awe at the beauty before him.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I was walking in the hall when I felt something strange, like someone was watching me. Of coarse I was in a ginormous school for rich kids, but I never would have suspected that some creeper would break in and spy on me. I saw a painting and used that as a cover to look over. When I did I saw a boy. He was shorter than average but so was I so it wasn't that unusual to me. He was a bluenette with an eye-patch over his right eye. He was wearing the school uniforms so I guessed he went here. I gently walked toward the painting(really just trying to get closer to the boy) and stopped when I passed the corner he was hiding behind. When I looked over my shoulder I found the boy gone.

Ciel's P.O.V.

Damn my weak heart! I saw her coming my way so I quickly reacted. I ran down the staircase, much like a child running down on Christmas morning, except I didn't have a smile on my face. _Did she see me?Is she following me? Why do I care? Who was she?_These were the questions that ran through my head as I ran for the enterance. As I reached for the door handle I hear a voice coming from behind. "Were you spying on me?" I turned slowly to see the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "I was. Well not really but... Why did you follow me here?" I knew it was a dumb question but I needed a comeback, I was a phantomhive after all. "O.K. Lets try this again." she said. "Why were you spying on me?" I simply stared at her. "I was tranfixed" was all I muttered and I slipped out the door without another word

**Ok so what did you guys think of my first chapter! I really need reviews so I can fix/alter/plan this chapter or the next. PLEASE REVIEW, or Sebastian will hunt you down. LOL Then Honey Sempai. BYE Waka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Ouran By cielizMINE**

**Before I start another fab chapter I want to recognize the three reviews I got in the past twelve hours**

**Paxloria: Thank you I really do think it is off to a pleasnt start and I really appreciate you reviewing your thoughs, although I dont think I will incorporiate sebby in this one, I dont think I can really write sebby making fun of him in a away that shows restraint.**

**Darkkami: I will update everyday if I can I type fast and I write fast lol.**

**DarlingDemon:I will continue asap. I didnt want ciel cheating on lizzy(and the fact I dont like her AT ALL) and I needed there to be a common reason for this time period. I really dont know if I will incorporate the host club too much, but I will, maybe (and u mis-spelled ouran :P)**

Me:Yay another chapter

Ciel: And more torcher for me. When am I going to meet this girl anyways?

Me: Sooner than you think

Haruhi: *Laughs

Ciel: Wait!

Me: Im just hurt at this point, will you say the disclaimer.

Haruhi: cielizMINE does not own black butler, ohshc, and the title is not racist, its just a mix of the titles.

Ciel: Quit the torture.

Me: No, im still hurt that you like her *goes into emo corner and starts to make a hamster bed.

No one's P.O.V

A few months passed and ciel still couldn't get that girl out of his head. He was determined to find this girl ( and anyone who reads this obviously knows ciel's detirminiation.) For some reason he felt this girl had met him before that, but he knew it wasnt true because ehe never had been in japan before. Hell, he didnt even know her name. Then it hit him

Ciel's P.O.V.

Ow! What the Hell! ( just so you know he ran into a door) I looked up to a sign that said 'Music Room 3' "Well at least i'll be able to sit in here and think quietly."

And what do I find when I open the door, a fucking blizard of rose petals hit my face and tangle in my hair. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Get these dreaded flower petals away from me!" I then looked at the several men in front of me. Two red heads were froping what looked like to be a girl in a boys uniform "_weird they have crossdressers at this school?_" I looked away from the sight only to find a blonde with violet eyes staring me down a little too close for comfort. "Wow a boy!" Was what he said before I got pounced on by an eight year old ( I can't guess who that is lol) that had flowers dancing around his head and it reminded me of the count drueit. I shuddered in fright.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I glanced at the boy who walked in and stared. He seemed fimliar to me, but I couldn't remember exactly what. I went into my famous thinking position and thought for a moment, then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai looking at me. "Arent you going to greet our new guest?" kyoya-sempai asked with that hint of scarcasm he always had in his voice when it came to making money.I continued my thought as I walked over to the boy standing transfixed on Tamaki doing...whatever he was doing, then it hit me like a door ( had to, I really did XD)

_Flashback_

_Lets try this again, why were you spying on me?" "I was transfixed"_

Back to the real chappy)

"Now who are you spying on"

Ciel's P.O.V.

I stared at the girl who had sayed that to me and I couldn't believe it. It was the same girl except with short hair and not in a mini-skirt anymore. "Can you please explain to me what the hell is wrong with this lot?" I bluntly said ignoring her comment. "What, are you gay now, transfixed at boys?" I just stared at her. Then it hit me again _what am I doing here?_ Then I jolted out of the room, leaving the girl in my wake.

**Ok this was a very long chappy sorry, I can write a lot of stuff in one day I guess. Thanks and review or I will send Kyoya and Honey early in the morning on low blood sugar LOL XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Ouran By cielizMINE**

**Me: yay another chappy**

**Ciel: will you just shut it and have the girl say the damn disclaimer**

**Me: Why can't you do it**

**Ciel: None of you business**

**Me: I do not own Black Butler, OHSHC, and the title is NOT racist**

**Oh yeah and my poll is still going with alexandrea in the lead. PLEASE VOTE! My name is in there can you guess which one lol! On ward with story-ward**

Ciel's P.O.V.

Why do I always run. Always. I can't even focus anymore.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

As quickly as the boy came, he just left. He seemed to have reconized me, but I don't think he really wanted to. A series of thoughs ran through my head. Finally I decided to chase after the boy to see what was wrong with him. I ran as fast as I could in the direction I thought he had ran, only to find him slipping into an unmarked room.I ran up to the door to find it locked. I knocked on the door only to find a rough voice say "Leave me alone"

Ciel's P.O.V.

"Didn't you hear me, LEAVE ME ALONE! I shouted rather loudly. I heard a blunt voice say " Fine. I just wanted to see if you were alright." I thought for a moment and then opened the door. There was the girl I hoped would be standing there. She looked at me with deep brown eyes full of concern. I just stared dumbfounded with fear, anxiety, happiness, and despair all tangled up in my expression. She walked closer to on impulse, I reached up behind her neck and pulled her into my lips and I kissed her.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

WHAT! THE! HELL! What is he doing. Why am I enjoying it?

**OK short chappy, but a pretty damned cliffhanger if I do say so myself. The next chapter should be fun to write muhahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS!

Do NOT log in on Friday June 23rd. is threatening to take down all the fanfictions we love!

The To Do list for Friday June 23rd.

Do NOT log in.

Do NOT visit the site.

Do NOT Private message anybody.

Do NOT update.

Do NOT read anything from this site.

This list is worthless after Friday June 23rd

The motto of this website is to "Unleash your Imagination"

How are we supposed to do this when there is such a ling list of things we can't do.

The large drop of people on the site will force our oppions through their thick skulls. If you are joining the march (I call it this call it whatever you want) PM me soon. I will give you tips on how to survive friday. OR leave a comment.

Save the fanfictions! The lemons, limes, fluff, goriness, and blood!

REMEMBER FRIDAY JUNE 23RD!

thank you for your support.


End file.
